


Falling

by Katrine



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrine/pseuds/Katrine
Summary: You fell for him a long time ago.





	Falling

“You know I love you, right?” he says, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a fond smile. He’s leaning back, casually resting an arm on the countertop. You were about to grab a beer, arm frozen, hand half-way grasped around the metal can(?). Retracting your hand, letting it fall down your side, you stare at him. Your eyes are wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. You stare at him, unblinking.

 

Then you start tearing up.

 

“How dare- How can you say that? No! Fuck off!” you say, voice thick. High-pitched. Despairing. You dimly realise you’re shaking, heart beating fast. Too fast. An urgent feeling nips at your heels, and you start to turn around. Ortega’s expression mirrors your panic, worry filling his eyes. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” His voice is urgent. Scared.

 

“You don’t get to say that….You don’t know shit!” you shout, dread churning in your stomach.

 

You feel dizzy. Ortega reaches out, grabbing your arm, pulling you close.

 

“Please talk to me,” he says, words too quick, to emotional, his hand tightening slightly around your arm. Like he’s scared. Afraid you’ll run.

 

“I don’t, you don’t,” you’re sobbing, words choked between sharp, heavy breaths. Your face feels wet.  He places his other arm around your shoulder, pulling you into a loose hug. He must be afraid of setting you off, you realize. You can’t tell what he’s thinking. Your entire body is trembling. Shaking.

 

Ortega looks terrified.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he says, disturbed. “Please tell me what’s wrong.” You’re bawling, face burrowed into his shoulder. Hands fisted into his shirt. You’re rambling, repeating your words.

 

“You don’t- You don’t know.”

 

“I don’t what? Please talk to me,” his voice trails of into a whisper. Barely audible.

 

He sounds desperate. So forlorn.

 

“There’s no way you’d- you’d actually love me. You don’t- you just think you do,” you say, a tinge of bitterness seeping into your quivering voice. Ortega lets out a confused sound.

 

“Where does this come from? Of course i do, I’ve always-”

 

You cut him off in a flash of anger.

 

“No you fucking don’t! You can’t- I’m not even a fucking person!” 

 

Your temper is pushing you, making your logic flee. He doesn’t know what he’s saying. You pull back your sleeve, face twisted into a snarl. Let him see.

 

Ortega’s eyes are wide as saucers when he catches sight of the bright lines on your arm. The patterns. The scars.

 

He’s silent. Opens his mouth, closes it. Stunned.

 

The expression on his face is one you know well from your nightmares.

 

Despair creeps up your spine as you realise what you’ve done. It feels like you’re falling. Plunging into a dark abyss. Only this time there’s no ground to catch you. Didn’t you want to chase him away? 

 

Why does this hurt?

 

(fake people aren’t supposed to feel pain)

 

Your lips start quivering all over again, your vision blurred by the wetness forming in your eyes. Tears running down your cheeks. You can hardly see. Almost taste the salt. You’ve broken yourself. It’s over. Your thoughts are frantic.

 

Leave. Go. you have to go.

 

(Why did you ruin the only good thing you had?)

 

You turn around, fleeing. Running. He moves to grab you, too late.

 

You hear a shout behind, you, a plea.

 

“Please don’t lea-” you’re out of the door before he can finish.

 

Ortega stands still, shoulders shaking, alone in the apartment.  His cheeks are warm now too, wet lines running down his face. His next words are weak. Shaking. Barely a murmur. Meant for you.

 

“...Please don’t leave me again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A moment of silence for my brain while writing this.  
> And a big thanks to my beta, MJ, who helped me fix my 2 AM feverdream.  
> You can find her at https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomoneCorse


End file.
